Solitude à deux
by Tess Queen
Summary: Tout le monde savait qu’elle était seule. Personne ne savait qu’il était seul, seuls, jusqu’à ce qu’il vive leur solitude à deux... OS.


Titre: Solitude à deux

Auteuse: Tess Anna

Spoilers: Ça part du livre 5

Disclaimers: On s'incline respectueusement devant J.K Rowling à qui tout appartient...

Résumé: Tout le monde savait qu'elle était seule. Personne ne savait qu'il était seul, seuls, jusqu'à ce qu'il vive leur solitude à deux...

Couple: Vous verrez, mais c'est mon nouveau couple préféré

Rating: K

OS

0o0o0o0o0

Elle était seule, comme toujours. Elle regardait le ciel à partir de la tour d'astronomie. Elle adorait le ciel de la nuit. Sa mère lui racontait quand elle était petite que les étoiles étaient en fait des petites fées, une pour chaque personne sur la terre et elles avaient pour mission de veiller sur leur personne désignée. Elle avait toujours adoré cette histoire. Elle se demanda si sa fée à elle veillait toujours sur elle, de là haut et se dit que si c'était le cas alors elle devait avoir beaucoup de travail. Son rire contrastait énormément avec le calme et le silence de la nuit. Mais elle contrastait toujours.

0o0o0o0o0

Il était allongé sur son lit, seul dans le dortoir. Il était toujours seul. Il était entouré par une mer de personnes mais il était seul. Il regarda la nuit par la fenêtre et se dit qu'il partirait bien au loin... Très loin, loin de ce qu'il est, loin de ce qu'on veux qu'il devienne. Il avait besoin qu'on le comprenne, qu'on l'accepte mais les gens jugent mal, les gens ne regardent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. Alors il s'éloignait d'eux, il se cachait pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur vision de la réalité. Il entendit un rire, ça venait de la fenêtre ouverte. Un rire cristallin qui le fit lui même sourire. Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi ce rire lui réchauffa le coeur. Il se retourna et s'endormit.

0o0o0o0o0

Les sorties à Pré Au Lard avait quelque chose d'ennuyeux pour elle. Quand on a personne avec qui partager une sortie ça devient rapidement monotone. Elle passa devant le bar Les Trois Balais, elle décida qu'elle voulait s'offrir une bière au beurre. Elle a toujours adoré cette boisson. Ça peut tout réchauffer. Elle alla prendre sa boisson mais un petit malin décida que ce serait drôle si il lui renversait sa bière au beurre sur elle. Elle n'eu aucune réaction, elle gardait toujours la tête haute quand des trucs comme ça arrivait, et ça arrivait souvent malheureusement. Elle allait s'en chercher une autre quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit la sienne. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle l'aimait bien, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle.

0o0o0o0o0

Les sorties à Pré Au Lard étaient devenues pénibles pour lui car il n'y avait aucune différence avec l'école. Tout ces visages tournés vers lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida de battre en retraite comme d'habitude et d'aller au Trois balais, en espérant que les gens comprendraient d'eux mêmes qu'il voulait être seul. Il entra et commanda sa boisson auprès de la serveuse, il allait boire sa bière au beurre quand il vit un idiot s' approcher d'elle et taper dans sa bouteille, renversant son contenu sur sa propriétaire. Il sentit une bouffée de colère mais il ne fit rien, elle était forte, il le savait. Elle gardait toujours beaucoup de dignité dans ces moments, qui arrivaient trop fréquemment à son goût. Il se leva et lui offrit sa boisson. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle l'a prit avec joie. Elle gardait toujours cette légèreté déconcertante par apport à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'enviait pour ça.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle était dans son lit. Enveloppée dans ses couvertures. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal au coeur, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Comme d'habitude les autres filles se moquait. Comme d'habitude elle encaissait. Elle pensa à sa mère qui lui avait toujours dit de laisser faire les gens comme eux, que s'étaient eux les pire car il n'apprenait pas à la connaitre. Ce soir là sa solitude lui pesa. Énormément. Quand la lumière du dortoir fut fermée elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était peut-être pas si forte que ça après tout.

0o0o0o0o0

Il était à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait bêtement cru que peut-être la personne qu'il avait entendue rire la veille serait là. Mais il était idiot, probablement que cette personne n'était pas venue la seule de toute façon, mais il aurait quand même voulu savoir qui avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire hier, sans même qu'il n'ai eu besoin de la voir. Il posa sa tête contre le mur de pierre et soupira. Il n'était probablement pas fait pour avoir du bonheur.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle s'était perdue. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle devait retrouver son chemin parce que personne ne viendrait l'aider, personne ne remarquerait qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle tourna en rond pendant des heures, elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée. Puis elle reconnu enfin un endroit familier et monta les marches. Arrivée à la tour d'astronomie elle s'assit par terre et regarda pour la énième fois le ciel tout en se disant qu'elle était heureuse de s'être enfin retrouver là, à cet endroit qu'elle connaissait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit. Elle regarda le ciel à nouveau et ne dit rien. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, regarda le ciel et ne dit rien.

0o0o0o0o0

Il avait remarqué son absence durant le dîner. Il ne voulait pas rester là, prendre part à des conversations qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il partit à sa recherche en se disant que si elle était à son dortoir il aurait l'air con, mais il voulait la trouver. Il chercha longtemps puis entendit des pas. Il s'approcha et vit un escalier, celui qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Il grimpa et la vit, assise par terre à regarder les étoiles. Elle se retourna, le regarda, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, regarda lui aussi le ciel et ne dit rien, tout comme elle.

0o0o0o0o0

Sa présence la veille lui avait fait plaisir. Au moins quelqu'un savait qu'elle existait. C'était moins pénible aujourd'hui. Même quand un gars lui avait jeté son foie de ratte à la figure en potion. Tout était plus léger aujourd'hui. Elle s'essuyait le visage à la toilette, pour enlever le jus de foie de son visage et sortit pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Elle se servit à manger et leva les yeux. Il l'a regardait. Elle lui fit un sourire et continua de manger. Elle remonta ensuite en direction de son dortoir quand elle bifurqua et décida d'aller à la tour d'astronomie. Il y était déjà. Il l'a regarda puis sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

0o0o0o0o0

Sa présence la veille l'avait calmé. C'est comme si elle avait fait taire les voix qui se chamaillaient dans sa tête. Tout était plus serein à présent ce qui l'apaisa énormément et l'aida à supporte sa journée. Il se rendit tout de même d'un pas las vers la grande salle. Encore devoir affronter tous ces visages. Mais il savait au moins que dans la foule, il y aurait son visage à elle. Il s'assit et leva les yeux, il l'a vit tout de suite. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisi pour elle même lever les yeux, elle le regarda puis sourit avant de continuer à manger. Il manga en quatrième vitesse et se rendit à la tour d'astronomie. Il l'attendit en espérant qu'elle viendrait. Il fut content quand il entendit des pas monter, c'étais elle. Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

0o0o0o0o0

Ils avaient parlés longtemps de tout de rien, de choses importantes comme de choses insignifiantes. Elle ne savait pas qu'il se sentait comme ça, qu'il se sentait si seul. Elle comprenait. En fait, elle se dit que sa situation à lui était pire, elle y était habituée elle d'être seule et habituellement personne ne venait la déranger, par contre lui était entouré de gens qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était, à sa situation. Les gens le harcelaient continuellement, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit. Elle en fut attristée pour lui. Il n'était pas libre.

0o0o0o0o0

Il avait longuement discuté. Ils avaient discuté de beaucoup de chose. Il avait eu la confirmation qu'elle se sentait seule. Il se dit tristement que sa situation à elle était pire que la sienne. Lui avait des gens qui l'entourait, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas les voir, mais il y avait quand même des gens qui le supportait, elle n'avait personne. Encore pire les gens lui rendait la vie vraiment difficile en la taquinant sans cesse et en la blessant. Il se dit que dans le fond il était chanceux.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'a embrassé ! Elle s'était rendue à la tour d'astronomie ou ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir, ils discutait et tout d'un coup il l'a embrassé ! Elle a pris peur. Elle s'est enfuie. Elle s'est enfermée. Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il ne peut pas avoir d'attirance pour elle... Si ? Elle est tellement habituée à la solitude et à la méchanceté que la venue d'une personne gentille dans sa vie l'a effrayé. Elle avait peut-être gâché une belle occasion d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il devait penser qu'elle était complètement folle d'être partie comme ça ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle sortit des toilettes et courut. Arriver à la tour elle vit qu'il était parti.

0o0o0o0o0

Il a été stupide de l'embrasser comme ça. Elle s'était enfuie en courant et ne voudrait probablement plus jamais lui parler. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais compris. Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Il passa plusieurs minutes à repasser ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit. Il se leva et quitta leur endroit à eux d'un pas lourd.

0o0o0o0o0

Ils avaient botanique ensemble. Elle lui avait écrit un petit mot qu'elle lui donna. Un gars se moqua mais il lui dit de se la fermer. Il l'ouvrit, le lut et lui fit un petit oui de la tête.

0o0o0o0o0

Il savait qu'il allait la voir en botanique et cette idée le terrorisait. Il se rendit au cours avec une boule dans l'estomac, pensa plusieurs fois à rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son regard mais il se dit que fuir n'était pas une solution alors il entra au cours avec appréhension. Il s'assit et la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle lui donna un mot et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Un gars se moqua d'elle, il lui répondit de se la fermer. Pour qui se prenait il ? Se n'étaient pas ses oignons les mots qu'elle lui donnait. Il ouvrit le papier nerveusement. Il y était écrit ''Il faut que je te parle, 19 :00, tu sais ou.'' Il l'a regarda et fit oui de la tête même si il n'était pas sure de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il passa le reste du cours à ne penser qu'à ça.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle mit du temps à se préparer, même si ce n'était pas son genre. Elle songea à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Elle avait peur. C'est avec une appréhension grandissante qu'elle se rendit à la tour d'astronomie. À peine rendue dehors elle regretta le choix de ses vêtements, il faisait très froid. Elle attendit la nervosité lui tordant l'estomac. Soudain elle entendit des pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à affronter ce qui allait arriver.

0o0o0o0o0

Il prit une attention particulière à ce qu'il allait porter. Mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la conversation qu'il allait avoir dans peu de temps. La nervosité rendit ses jambes en plomb quand il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie. Arriver en haut de l'escalier il prit une profonde inspiration et marcha les quelques pas qui le séparait encore d'elle.

0o0o0o0o0

- Merci d'être venu

- C'était la moindre des choses...

- Écoute à propos d'hier soir...

- Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je suis vraiment désolé

- Non au contraire, c'est bien que tu l'ai fait

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de choses, j'ai pris peur, c'est pour ça que je suis partie et quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, tu n'étais plus là

- Tu veux dire que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle s'était approché de lui et l'a embrassé. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la pressa contre lui tout en continuant le baiser. Ce n'est que le manque d'oxygène qui les forcèrent à se séparer. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, il lui passa son manteau en lui faisant une blague. Elle riait et il reconnu le rire qu'il avait entendu il y a plusieurs jours de sa chambre. C'étais donc elle qui lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Il se dit que de toute façon c'étais une évidence. Il plongea encore son regard dans le sien et se dit qu'il aurait du comprendre bien avant que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Que seulement elle pourrait être celle à qui il offrirait son coeur.

-Tu es unique, Luna

Et c'est avec des étoiles plein les yeux qu'elle lui répondit.

- Merci, Harry

Fin

Bon ben j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire. J'adore ce couple, bon je sais que ma fic est un peu beaucoup rose bonbon mais je suis une éternelle romantique ! Faites moi plaisir et laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, ça ne vous prend qu'une minute et ça me procure un éternel bonheur!

Allez bizoux tout le monde !


End file.
